


We Feel It, Too

by demolitionbucky



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionbucky/pseuds/demolitionbucky
Summary: Poems dedicated to Frodo’s pain and leaving to the Grey Havens. These poems explore the emotional state Frodo’s goodbye left on the three other hobbits and Gandalf.





	1. A Pain Stings Frodo’s Chest

A pain stings his chest  
and afflicts his heart;  
Each sting blossoms  
memories from the depths,  
paining him with the dark  
once defeated but still here—  
scarring his beautiful mind;  
hurting his dear heart.  
Tears collect in his eyes  
each time he recalls his love  
that followed him endlessly  
through all the darkness.  
His heart never forgot   
the tranquility of the green hills,  
or the warmth of his gardener’s   
hands.  
But his heart pains him even  
when sunlight shines down  
upon him.  
The pain is dark and relentless;  
Always sneaking up on him.  
Yet he knows the pain will cease soon,  
for he must journey into the light.


	2. The Gardener Feels It, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s grieving of Frodo.

The gardener feels it, too...  
the pain afflicted upon his love.  
He sees it roll down the cheeks  
of his love;  
He sees it scar the beauty of him.  
But he will never falter in holding—  
holding his love before he goes  
into the light—  
where his heart belongs.  
When his love leaves,  
he feels a new pain;  
An aching in his heart.  
There is a pull of emptiness  
that threatens to drag him down.  
There’s a stillness in the green hills;  
An echo of his love.  
He feels it when the summer turns  
to fall—a bittersweet sadness.  
Can he carry on the new story?  
His heart tells him yes when  
he looks into the eyes of a rose.  
The pain once felt softens into a  
love; a waiting.  
Soon, he will find his love again  
once he must find the light, too.


	3. Merry Feels It, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry’s grieving of Frodo and love for Pippin.

He felt it when he saw one of   
his own leave forever.  
His heart told him to focus   
more on the weak, sunshine love.  
The worries that were shared   
between them felt lighter.  
But he held his love in his   
arms more, not wanting  
any harm to fall upon him.  
He told him of his heart more;   
shared more of the depths.  
He found comfort in those   
green eyes—green as the hills.  
He never let his love suffer,  
for he was his home.  
His heart never forgot him.  
Loving him was the beginning   
of the light journey,  
even if the weak sunshine   
did not know of its importance.  
His green eyes kept him going,  
even when his dear heart   
wanted to give up.  
No absence. He was home.


	4. Pippin Feels It, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin’s grief, his missing of Frodo, and love from Merry.

He still feels it today—  
the leaving of one of his own.  
He hears the echo that the   
gardener hears, but he has no  
knowledge of how to stop it.  
His green eyes tear up when he  
stares up at the green canopy.  
But the pain afflicting him lessens;  
His love wraps his arms around him  
to cherish him.  
He realizes that he is the home  
of his love—that he has kept  
him going after the dark journey.  
He is the green hills that all  
longed to see again; he is the   
sun coming up to greet the  
green hills.  
But he is just as painted as  
the gardener’s love, but he   
cannot find any words.  
His dear heart breaks everyday,  
but the arms holding him   
secure him.  
He will stay until it is light.


	5. Gandalf Feels It, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf reflecting on Frodo.

Even the smallest can endure  
what would break the strongest   
or wisest, he thinks.  
He remembers the smile of the   
fród. A smile that makes even   
the blue darkness lighten,  
he mumbles.  
Then, the trust of the fród.  
That trust in a friend have   
I rarely seen, he ponders.  
The love between the two.  
The purest of love is able to  
heal someone, he knows.  
But even the most fród  
build up a sadness.  
It pains me to know how   
much he endured, he gasps.  
All can feel the absence of the   
light found in him.  
We could not have done this  
without him lighting our way,  
he records.  
How can anyone stop pain?  
Being loved by a lightness, he says.


End file.
